At present, a communication protocol includes multiple modes such as a Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), a Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), a Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN), Time Division-Synchronization Code Division Multiple Access (TD-SCDMA), and Long Term Evolution (LTE). If an Application Specific Integrated Circuit (ASIC) method is adopted to achieve a chip of a multimode compatible mobile terminal, the obtained chip will has drawbacks such as a large chip area, high power consumption, and lack of flexibility. A currently proposed Software-Defined Radio (SDR) technique is a great potential technique for solving the problem for the chip design of the multimode compatible mobile terminal, and a programmable vector processor is core architecture of the SDR.
In order to support processing of a multimode base band, it is required that a vector processor must be able to perform several G times of operations each second. The number of data units processed by the vector processor each time is very large and is generally 8, 16 or 32. One data unit is 32 bits, which represents a pair of iq floating point data. In order to process these vector data flexibly, arbitrary position replacement of data units within the vector processor is an essential operation.
A solution of arbitrary position replacement of data units proposed in the prior art is shown in FIG. 1. In order to implement position replacement of 32 data units, 32 32-to-1 selectors are required. In FIG. 1, in0, in1, . . . , and in31 denote 32 data units to be performed position replacement, and out0, out1, . . . , and out31 denote a result of position replacement of the 32 data units. The 32 data units need to be input into 32 32-to-1 selectors respectively, each of the 32-to-1 selectors selects one data unit from the input 32 data units, and 32 data units after position replacement are finally obtained. If the 32-to-1 selectors are converted into 2-to-1 selectors, then the method requires 32×31 (=992) 2-to-1 selectors. Although this method can implement arbitrary position replacement of data units, it can be seen that the number of selectors used by an implementation procedure thereof is very large, such that an occupied area of a data unit replacement circuit in a chip is very large and power consumption is also very high.